


It's Just A Service

by KillerKissed



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cable - Freeform, Deadpool 2 - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, Reader Insert, Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	It's Just A Service

“I’m back!” You hollered into the spacious apartment that Wade had found for Cable. A heavy silence filled the living room and you sighed, shrugging your shoulders as you started the first of many trips to collect groceries.

After your last trip, you started to put everything away in the correct spot. You had become kind of a caretaker of Cable in this age and time. Wade had told you to “take care of the old man” in any way, shape, or form and that if anything had an extra cost, he’d take care of it. You shook your head at such a scandalous notion. You would never admit anything even if it did happen. You’d obviously tell Vanessa and then make her pinkie swear. That’s just how things were.

After you finished putting everything away, you looked around to double check. You couldn’t find these protein shakes that Cable had on his list. You’d have to find him or maybe even the protein shakes themselves. They weren’t in the kitchen so you’d need to look elsewhere. You checked the bathroom and the storage room. You made your way through the living room before getting to his bedroom. You knocked briefly just in case he was asleep or something. There was a soft sound inside and you pressed your ear to the door. Maybe he was having a bad dream. You worried about him. He was like any soldier as much as he didn’t want to be and dreams would follow that. You open the door quietly and peeked your head in.

There was Cable on the bed, laptop on the side with some sort of vigorous porn video popped up. His hand was on his cock, gently stroking it up and down. He had these massive noise canceling headphones wade got him. You were going to kill Wade. You felt the blood rush to your face and your ears grew hot. About that time, Cable’s sixth sense seemed to tingle and he glanced towards the door. You looked from his hard, length to his eyes and about died. You slammed the door behind you and shouted an apology before returning back to the kitchen to hide. The thoughts seemed to flood you as you forced yourself into cleaning mode. You’d like to leave for the day but sadly the day had just begun. You were so lost in thought that you hadn’t even noticed when a shadow crept over your area where you sat in the floor with hands beneath the sink. You shrieked as he grasped your shoulder.

You turned with a heart-attack to come face to face with his straining pants, his crotch just inches from your nose. You thought of blowjobs you could give from this position before bouncing up from your spot to look him in the face. “I’m sorry! I shouted when I got here and it was so quiet and then I couldn’t find your protein shakes and I still haven’t found them! I’m sorry!” You continued to apologize while physically trying to become as small as possible.

He had a sympathetic look on his face. “Do not worry about it.” Cable looked dam near uncomfortable. “I shouldn’t be wearing those headphones and I definitely shouldn’t be doing some like that while there’s a lady in the house. I’m horribly sorry about what you had to see in there. “

You waved your hands in front of you. “Do not apologize! This is your home! You live here! I just take care of things. Don’t worry about it.” You didn’t know where to look. The floor was bad and his face was hard to keep eye contact with. You rubbed your cheeks and decided to just make dissociate from this plane might be the next best deal. “I’m sure it’s very hard to be here and not have what you had back home. It’s difficult and rough so don’t think anything of it.” You bit your lip as Wade’s words now haunted you. “I’m also here if you need anything. I have many uses.”

That was probably the worst way you probably ever had to explain that you were here to be more than the maid and the cook. You couldn’t even look at him. Cable was silent in all of this. If you could vomit on command, this would be the situation to do it in. You were an absolute fool. Cable cleared his throat and readjusted his stance. “I, uhm, don’t need for…help? I am sure I can finish the job myself.”

“Just letting you know, I wouldn’t be judgmental if you needed assistance.”

Cable huffed. “I’m not an old man needing some sort of sugar baby.”

“Never said you were!” You looked at him. “There’s just people out there that sometimes get blocked, that’s the best way to say it. Some people need a boast for the first time if it’s been a while.”

His face seemed to fall. “Blocked, you say?”

You nodded. “People just need a helping hand every once in a while. “

There was a silence for a while. He looked like he wanted to say something. You had a brave moment in your heart and reached out for his hand. He seemed to just look at you for a moment. You reassured him with a soft message and lead him to the bedroom. You sat Cable down where he was and got on top of him, playing the headphones back on his head. “It’s okay, Cable. Just watch the video and don’t mind me. Close your eyes if you have to. “ Cable seemed to soak everything in and grabbed the laptop again. You scooted back on his legs and watched as he unzipped his pants with a steady hand. His heavy cock flopped out with precum making spots on the inside of his boxers. You laid down so you’d be out of the way of the laptop view and laid in his lap, gently stroking his cock. You couldn’t even hear the video but there was no reason you didn’t too. This was for him.

Your fingers gently gripped his shaft and started a soft pace. Precum oozed from the tip and you dared to taste him. He was salty and strong on your tongue. You felt his hips jerk. You could tell Cable was close but just not reaching that over the edge point. You nuzzled against his shaft and inhaled his scent, your thoughts going fuzzy. You kissed up and down all over the shaft while you continued pumping him. You felt yourself getting hot between your legs. You tried to control yourself. His cock twitched in your hand. You got so lost in it all that you didn’t even realize anything was happening above you until his metal hand came down on your head and petting your hair. You looked up to see his headphones and laptop gone, his gaze only on you as you stroked him against your body. He was slick from spit and precum. You took him into your mouth as you remained eye contact and stroked him faster. You watched his nostrils flare. He was close.

You popped him out of your mouth and kissed the top. “You can cum in my mouth, I’m easy to clean up.” You licked the entire underside as he twitched heavily in your hand. Cable seemed to only nod as you worked him faster. He grunted and leaned his head back against the headboard as you worked him to completion. He came on your tongue, his thick spunk filling your mouth and down your throat. He continued to pet your hair carefully. He seemed to think you were fragile. You cleaned him up with your mouth and released him, sitting back up on the bed. Cable was looking at the ceiling. You patted him softly and went to get up. He grabbed your hand and you looked back at him with a curious look.

“I’m sorry, “ Cable started. “What about you?”

You smiled at him softly. “This was for you, Cable.” You gripped his hand and brought it to your lips. “Don’t worry about me unless you want to.”


End file.
